I Won't Let Go, Sakura
by Symphonious
Summary: I thought I knew Uzumaki Naruto since the first day I met him, because he was so easy to figure out! He loved ramen, and absolutely adored the color orange. What else is there to him other than his looks? NaruSaku, and slight KakaSaku.


**I was never a fan of NaruSaku, but you know… I just this… _idea_ when I started listening to the song 'Never Let Go' by Bryan Adams. The movie _The Guardian_ really sorta… ugh, I'm going soft… sorta _touched_ me. It's really good! Especially when Senior Chief dies. I was nearly CRYING! It takes a lot to get me to cry… seriously. I didn't cry when my friend died. I dunno, I must be dead inside then.**

**Alrighty! I've been typing too much about my personal life, so here goes nothin'!**

**Oh, and also! The song 'Never Let Go' isn't an old song, but just go with me. **

* * *

_I Won't Let Go, Sakura._

I thought I knew Uzumaki Naruto. He seemed too easy to figure out. He loved ramen, he absolutely _adored_ the color orange, and he had the most addictive personality than anyone I have ever met before! He was fun, _funny_, and most of all… the dumbest kid the world had ever seen.

Naruto was never much of a looker, I have to admit. His hair was too blonde, his eyes were too blue – though the most beautiful blue I have ever seen – and his cheeks had these markings on them… like whiskers, or something. His smile was never truly a smile… it was either a big grin, or a Sasuke-smirk. Yes, a Sasuke-smirk. That's what Naruto called it anyways. He doesn't smirk like that anymore. Now it's a either a grin or a frown.

He was, of course, the dumbest kid ever. He couldn't perform _Henge no Jutsu_ or _Bunshin no Jutsu_ back at the academy. To me, they were the easiest thing ever. All you do is perform the seals, concentrate your chakra and then, poof! You're done! You pass the academy test and become an official ninja. Naruto… well, Naruto only passed the test on his fourth try, and that only happened because that bastard Mizuki set him up to steal a forbidden scroll from Sandaime-sama, and being the curious idiot he was, Naruto looked _inside_ the damn scroll. But, thanks to that bastard Mizuki, Naruto finally became a ninja!

Yep, I know that story because Naruto told me. He also told me that that night was when he first found out Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tail Demon Fox that was sealed inside him for safe keeping. He told that Mizuki yelled at him for being a monster, that he hated Naruto with all this heart and that he would set up the entire village to murder Naruto in his bed.

I was scared. I had no idea Naruto had such a horrible, terrible… childhood. A kid should have a childhood that could be remembered as a happy memory, not a terrifying nightmare. I pitied Naruto, and he didn't like that. He told me he didn't anyone's pity, especially mine.

"_Especially yours, Sakura-chan. I don't want you to pity me. Especially you, Sakura-chan. Especially you._" He told me, poking me on the shoulder. I was practically dumbfounded when he said those words. I was shocked out of my skin. Why would Naruto – the dead last back in the Academy – tell me that he didn't need my pity? I didn't listen to him, which I regretted later on.

When I found out that Naruto was on my three-man genin team, I was troubled, angered and annoyed at the same time. But I also rejoiced when I found out Sasuke-kun was going to be on my team. I nearly died from happiness. Uchiha Sasuke – the hottie, number one rookie, and the last Uchiha – was on my team! Naruto was gleeful too. Sasuke and him had been rivals since the first day at the Academy, though it _was_ a one-way rivalry, since Sasuke didn't care much anyways.

Kakashi-sensei was out Jounin sensei, but an idiot lazy-ass liar all the same. He was always late for training. He was even late for the introductions day. It was nearly sunset when he came! He was... what, _four hours late?!_ I swore, the next he was late, I'd beat the _crapping daylights out of him._ And I did. He was only ten minutes late after that. I was surprised, though. Why would a Konoha Elite, let alone, an ex-ANBU, be afraid of a little twelve-year-old girl? But, what surprised me the most was how he _let me_ beat him to a bloody pulp. Maybe, he was just caught off guard, that's all.

"Why did you become a ninja?" Kakashi asked us suddenly. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was a cerulean blue, with white, puffy clouds floating about. It was cool, yet warm, and it was breezy. The perfect day, in my opinion. We had just finished training, and we were resting beneath a large willow tree, its branches hanging so low, they actually brushed the grass. Everything was at peace, until that question popped up – completely ruining the mood. Naruto, Sasuke and I were immediately alert, looking around to see if there was anything around us to make the usually lazy-ass sensei look up from his perverted book and actually _say _something when he didn't need to.

"No, no, everything fine." He reassured us, but it just wasn't enough. Who _could_ we be reassured? Sensei was definitely acting strange, and his behavior sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"To kill a certain man." Sasuke replied softly, gazing at the sky thoughtfully. I looked at him… he looked positively dreamy…

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, you're so boring!" Naruto said, grinning at his best friend, who only smirked in reply. It was Sasuke's way of smiling… that _smirk._ "I want to become Hokage, and to be Hokage you _have_ to become a ninja!" He laughed a bit. "That's _my_ dream."

Kakashi still looked like he had that question floating about in his head… like it was bugging him. He looked at me, and I looked back at him. I didn't need to answer; he knew why I became a ninja. Not to be thought of as a weakling, just like any normal girl. Us girls are always thought of as the weak ones, and only becomes we aren't guys. Just because we're girls. Finally, after what seemed like forever, sensei looked away from me, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. That look he gave me… it was almost desperate.

"No…" He muttered, shaking his head. All three of us stared at him. "That's not it."

"But, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto looked confused. "Why do you ask the question if you already know the answer?"

"It's not a question, Naruto," Our one-eyed Jounin replied. "It's more of a… wondering."

"Is this some sort of test?" Sasuke inquired, eyeing Kakashi-sensei suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowing. Even now, he looked positively dreamy…

"No," Kakashi sounded annoyed. "I told you; I'm just wondering. Why would anyone become a ninja?" He turned to me again. "What do you think, Sakura?"

I felt their eyes boring into me – I felt pressured. They were expecting something from me. I _was_ the brightest kunoichi in the Village, and they knew that. They expected something.

"I-I don't know," I finally mumbled, averting my gaze to the ground. Suddenly, the grass became much more interesting than the conversation… I heard Kakashi-sensei sigh disappointedly… He was disappointed in me… I couldn't have that! He was my sensei, and all I brought him was disappointment! The only thing about me that impressed him was my chakra control and my brains, and that's it! I needed to say something impressive… and then it clicked.

My head shot up to the sky, and I sighed. The boys were still looking at me, still expecting something. I wasn't going to disappoint them either.

"I don't know," I said again, examining a falling willow leaf, its slender shape and the way in danced on the light breeze. "I think it's because we all have someone precious we want to protect – that's why we become a ninja. To be become stronger and be able to protect that precious someone. For instance—" I nodded over to Naruto, who was watching me intently. My gaze traveled over the group quickly before I continued. "—if I ever became Hokage, I would protect the Village the way it protected me when I was little. That's why I'm still here – because the Village protected me. If I ever became Hokage, the Village would be as important to me as my own family, and I would want to protect them with my life on the line. And I would," I paused for a moment. "I'd risk my life to protect the Village, just like Sandaime-sama."

For a minute or so, there was a silence about us. Naruto looked at him in awe, his blue eyes wide and surprised. Kakashi-sensei was smiling, or so it seemed because the only part of his face I actually saw was his eye, and it was arching like there was no tomorrow.

To _my_ disappointment, though, Sasuke-kun scoffed. He was still smirking in that way of his, and in his eyes I saw something like… amusement.

"Would you really put your life on the line just to protect a bunch of people who don't even_ care_ about you?" He asked me, making it sound like it was an absurd idea – so dumb that it was laughable. I frowned at him. For the first time in my life, I frowned at Uchiha Sasuke. That's when that childish love I had for him was crushed completely. Sasuke-kun didn't believe in me – why should I believe in him?

"Yes, _Sasuke_," I said, accenting his name. It sounded so foreign without the usual suffix, but it was very fitting at the moment. "I would. I'd throw my life away just to save you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei because you are the people I want to protect. I don't care about my life, and I am happy as long as you are happy, _Sasuke_." I finished with his accented name, and I felt his cold glare directed at me. I just looked at him calmly, trying to keep a blank face with all the self-control I had left.

He had just broken my heart; he didn't deserve the suffix with his name anymore, not after what he said.

"I wasn't asking about _us,_ Sakura," He hissed at me, clearly pissed. "I was asking about people you _don't know_. Would you throw your life away for them?"

"Yes," I answered calmly, but I was already sitting on my toes, and Sasuke followed my suit. "I would. If I were Hokage I would."

"I'm not talking about the Hokage, Sakura. I'm talking about you."

"If it were the Hokage's orders—"

"Leave the damn Hokage out of this!" Sasuke snarled at me, jumping to his feet first, and I followed this time. I stood up slowly, taking my time to straighten myself out in front of him. He was still taller than me, but I was getting there. He was only three inches taller than me now. That's not much. Three inches doesn't make a difference in power – in the power of the heart, that is. "If they weren't orders of the Hokage, would you do it?"

"Do what, Sasuke?"

He flinched, and he was more ticked off than ever. "Would you throw your life away to protect a stranger?"

I only looked at him for a moment, surprised by the tone he had used. He never shouted at me. He thought I wasn't worthy enough to raise his voice at. Even though he didn't say it, I saw it in his eyes – the looks he always gave _screamed_ unworthy right in my face. It hurt me. That's why I decided to become stronger. To beat him.

"Yes, Sasuke. That's why I became a ninja. To protect those who need protection."

He snorted at me. "That's a pathetic excuse for becoming a ninja!"

"Then you're a pathetic excuse _for_ a ninja." He opened his mouth, and then closed, it then opened it again. I just watched him, a disgusted look on my face, but my insides were celebrating triumphantly. I had just made Uchiha Sasuke speechless. I sat back down, but Sasuke remained standing, glaring at me with such loathing that I would have melted on the spot. Oh, if only looks could kill…

"That reminds me!" Kakashi suddenly exclaimed. I jumped at his out burst, blinked but listened. "There's this old song… I heard someone hum it once, and I remembered it ever since…"

"What song, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned enthusiastically, grinning excitedly at the idea of a song. That made me smile… Same old Naruto.

"It goes like this—" But, he was interrupted by none other than Uchiha "The Bastard" Sasuke.

"Wait, wait a second!" He nearly shouted, gazing down at Kakashi who inhaled deeply, and exhaled. "You're actually going to sing it?"

"Yeah, what's it to you, bastard?" I snapped hotly, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow, but he ignored me. I knew he would. That's his answer to everything – arrogant ignorance.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued, waving his hands. "It's a good song, and it goes like this." He paused for a moment, as if waiting for someone to interrupt, but when neither of us did, he started singing.

Kakashi-sensei had a wonderful singing voice, as I found out that day. It was a bit raspy and breathy around the edges, but he sang such a lovely tune, it made my heart skip a beat. Kakashi-sensei really was good at everything! I bet he was an amazing artist as well! But, later I found out that he couldn't draw to save his life, because he drew Naruto a really bad bunny diagram, which the blonde understood immediately, and neither Sasuke _nor_ I could.

"_Can you lay your life down, so a stranger could live? Can you take what you need, but take less than you give? Could you close every day without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high, when no-one knows your name? That's how legends are made…_" He breathed in, making me gasp in anticipation. He winked at me, but I didn't react. "_… or at least that's what they say._"

I nearly fell over at the last words. _At least that's what they say_? Who the hell ends a verse like that?

"_We say goodbye, but never let go. We live, we die – 'cause you can't save every soul. You gotta take every chance to show that you're the kind of man who will never look back, never look down… and never let go…_"

I watched my sensei's face or more like… his eye as he sang the words. It wasn't passionate, nor was it half-assed. It was… just perfect. He wasn't getting too much into it – he was staying focused on his audience, smiling every now and then. Who knew that a simple song could please a couple of thirteen-year-olds? It was a wonder even to me.

Kakashi sighed softly, but continued on with the song. "_Can you loose everything, you ever had planned? Can you sit down again, and play another hand? Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone? Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone? That's how legends are made… or at least that's what they say…_"

The Jounin singer shook his head, and looked at me meaningfully. I dunno, he just developed this habit of looking at me. Was I really that pretty? Or was he doing it because I was the only girl in the group, and the only _mature_ one? And not mature in _that_ way… perverts.

"_We say goodbye, but never let go. We live, we die – 'cause you can't save every soul. You gotta take every chance to show that you're the kind of man who will never look back, never look down… and never let go…_" As he finished, I couldn't help but think:

_That definitely describes a ninja's life._'

Of course it did! God, I was stupid. That's exactly why Kakashi-sensei bothered to bring up the question.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto shouted, wagging a wrist in front of sensei's face. "What does 'under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone'… mean?"

"If you're in a difficult situation, would stay calm or would you loose it?" The silver-haired man explained coolly, watching his team for a reaction which only came out as… silence.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei," I finally muttered, staring at the willow tree's swaying branches. "You're a really good singer."

I could tell he was slightly astonished by the comment, for he didn't answer for quite a while. I felt his eye stare at me for a long time, but I didn't look to meet him. Not because I was embarrassed by my sudden comment. I was just telling the truth, why would I be embarrassed? No, I didn't look down to meet his gaze because I knew what I would see there… surprise. I didn't need to see that. I saw it way too many times in that eye of his. Way too many times is enough. I just stared as the willow started to sway its branches, as if dancing a sorrowful waltz across the blue sky.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

That day was the day of firsts, or so I called it. Because that day was my first fight with Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei's first song, and Kakashi-sensei's first time of thanking me. That was a memorable day, and I treasure it, because that day… had completely turned my life around.

The next evening, Sasuke had left to seek power. I followed him, and instead of trying to stop him, which was my first intention, I wished him luck. He was dumbfounded by it, but he thanked me awkwardly, and disappeared behind the gates. Since that evening, I didn't care about him anymore, because I had set a new goal. A goal to become as strong as Naruto.

When I told the blonde that, Naruto wasn't bewildered at all. No, he just grinned at me. He thought I was joking, but when I told him I was being serious, the poor boy nearly fainted in my arms. He trembled dangerously, and his eyes were wider than dish-plates. I was scared that his health would falter, but he offered to train me, and I agreed.

He taught me _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _and _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. He also showed me _Uzumaki Naruto Rendan_ which quickly became _Haruno Sakura Rendan_. Naruto grinned at the name as my clones nearly pummeled his clone to death. The real me did the finishing blow. I jumped off one of my clones, and sent myself flying through the air purposefully, flipping at tremendous speed, and making myself dizzy, but I kept my concentration. Once I heard my clones yell out "_Ha-ru-no Sa—"_, I quickly stuck my foot out and descended rapidly, still spinning, but I decided to add something original, so it would officially become _my_ technique.

I quickly stopped my flipping, and just twirled my body in the air. I squeezed my leg to sit beside its partner, and sighed. When I was low enough, I started gathering chakra to my arm, as much as I could muster to control and when my turn came, I was right above Naruto's clone, which was flying through the air like a lifeless doll.

"—_kura Rendan!_" I shouted, and plunged my fist into the back of Naruto clone's neck, and the lifeless clone shot back to the ground, and once it collided with the earth, it exploded in a pile of rubble, large stones and soil, also making a respectable hole in the ground.

Naruto gaped at me, and I released _Kage Bunshin_ before I could waste anymore chakra, grinned at him, and collapsed in exhaustion. Even though I had already started my training with Tsunade-shishou, I was just a thirteen-year-old genin, who had only just mastered the complete control of her chakra. I was tired, battered and completely exhausted most of my chakra, so I just blacked out, and descended towards the sweet release of darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself blinking to adjust my vision to the bright, fluorescent lights of the hospital.

"So, you're awake, ne, Sakura-chan?" I turned my head, and smiled. Seeing Naruto was something I need right now.

"Why am I here?" I asked, getting myself into a sitting position, slowly but determined not make myself seem weak, even if I _was_ in a hospital room.

"You passed out after doing an _awesome_ _Haruno Sakura Rendan_! You killed my clone in an instant! I can only _imagine_ what would happen to a real person!"

I grimaced. "I don't _want_ to imagine…" I grumbled, rubbing my cheek absently. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Hmm…" Naruto looked thoughtfully for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin. "About twelve hours."

I watched him for a stupid smile, but he just looked straight back at me. He was joking… wasn't he?

"_Twelve hours?!_" I suddenly exploded, jumping out of my hospital bed, my arms flailing around wildly. Naruto looked scared. Very scared. "Twelve freaking hours?! Oh, my God! That-that's not right. Naruto, that's not right. Tell me you're lying Naruto. _Tell me right now._" By now, I was holding Naruto by the front of his orange jacket, and the blonde was almost choking.

"No, Sakura-chan," He rasped, and I let him go, plopping back down on the bed. He rubbed his neck, and shifted the position of the neck of his jacket uneasily, while I just waited for him to speak. "You pretty much exhausted almost all of your chakra, Sakura-chan," Naruto continued, his voice twined with concern. "If you had held the jutsu a second longer, you would have died."

I didn't look up at him, and just sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," I whispered quietly, before standing up and embracing the dumb blonde lightly. I never hugged Naruto before, but it felt reassuring… somehow. He was definitely shocked when I did hug him though, but quickly recovered and hugged me back.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," He whispered back to me, and tightened the embrace. "It's alright."

The next morning, I was released from the hospital, and the day after that, I received a mission with Naruto.

It was a simple C-rank, and only required a two-man team, so we accepted. The mission was easy, but it did need a lot of traveling.

We had to deliver a scroll to Dragonfly Village, and then return back with a reply from the Land Lord there. Very easy in my opinion.

It all started out fine, but as we got closer to Dragonfly Village, things got a bit suspicious. Naruto and I kept on sensing a strange presence, something following us closely.

Suddenly, a vicious battle cry sounded throughout the mountain area we were climbing through, and a rain of Senbon needles showered upon Naruto and I. I cried out in surprise, making Naruto jerk towards me just as a shinobi attacked him. He received a punch in the stomach, but recovered by spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth into his opponent's eyes – who, of course, shrieked out. Blood stings one's eyes just like water. Any liquid does.

Our attackers turned out to be a large pack of missing Rain-nin, and it also turned out that they were after the scroll we were carrying. That's why they attacked us, stupid bastards.

I ended up _Haruno Sakura Rendan_-ing a couple of those missing-nin down the cliff we were climbing and fighting on, but the last guy I sent toppling down the stony hill to his death, somehow managed to grab onto my ankle, and made me slip with him.

I gasped, and kicked him off me, but when I realized I was falling, it was too late. I screamed out in fear, and shut eyes quickly. If I were going to die, I'd rather die blind… or so to say. It was not long before I felt something wrap itself around my wrist firmly. I opened my eyes, and looked up to meet Naruto's tired, but mesmerizing cerulean gaze.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I whispered, and glanced towards the top of the mountain, from where Naruto was hanging off. What if—

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," He rasped. "I defeated them all already." He grinned at me but winced as his hand started to slip up my wrist, and into my own. I could see he wouldn't be able to hold on long, so I did the thing anyone would do if they were in my situation.

"Naruto-kun! It's okay! You can let go!" But, that only enraged the blonde.

"Never!" He snarled, and he pulled me up and inch, before his hand completely slipped off my hand. At that sight, I gasped, but a moment later, I felt myself being pulled up again. I noticed that Naruto was doing something with his hands, and it took me a while to figure out that he was performing seals while still keeping a hold on me!

I was so shocked, that I just let myself bounce up and down, watching in such awe it made me tremble. He let me go, did a seal, and pulled me up again. Some seals went by so fast, I was sure he didn't a couple at a time! And about a minute later, Naruto grabbed a hold of my wrist again, stuck out his other and hand and roared louder than I have ever heard him roar before:

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Suddenly, I felt myself float through the air, slowly… like a cloud. A hand then grasped me by my hand again, and pulled me towards something. A warm body was pressed against mine, and reassuring warmth surrounded me.

"I won't let go, Sakura. I'll never let go."

Then, we landed on something soft, and we bounced up once, before landing on that something soft again.

I felt Naruto sigh, his hands still holding me close.

"Thanks, Gamabunta…" He whispered, and rested his chin on my head.

"You're welcome, brat. I would never let _looovveee_ die…" The Frog Boss laughed loudly, making us vibrate as we lay on top of his back. Naruto grimaced at the toad, and bellowed loudly, almost popping my ear-drums.

"You old pervert! You really do take after Ero-Sennin!"

Gamabunta just chuckled, disappeared with a poof.

We finished the rest of the mission peacefully without any distractions, and I clung to Naruto whenever I detected a sudden movement, or heard a loud sound. He didn't pull away, but just laughed at my poor attempts for protection.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan!" He called out as we crossed the tiled floor where the Konoha Gate rested. "We're home now!"

I relaxed, but did not lessen the grip on Naruto's arm. Even when we reported back to Tsunade-shishou, I was still clinging onto his arm like a helpless child. Tsunade took it as a sign, and when we just stepped outside of the office, and were about to close the door, she made a crude comment about it.

"Ah! Love is in the air!"

Naruto was enraged, but I pulled him back when he was about to dash into the office with a fully activated Rasengan. He listened to me. That's a first. He listened to me.

I thought I knew Uzumaki Naruto since the day I met him, because he was so easy to figure out. He loved ramen, and absolutely _adored_ the color orange. What else is there about him other than his looks?

But now, as I walked beside him, my arm still wrapped around his, I'd felt as I if I had just met him. He was a totally different person, yet somehow… he was the same old Naruto. How he was a different person, I will never figure out, but it felt different… just, so different. So foreign, yet so fitting.

I always fantasized myself walking around and holding onto Sasuke's arm, just like I was holding onto Naruto. But, now I realize that Sasuke was and always will be a snake-bastard's apprentice – making him snake-bastard number two.

You might also wonder why I started calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun'. I did it because he deserved to be called Naruto-kun – unlike that snake-bastard number two. He deserved to be acknowledged by something other than 'monster' or 'demon'. It's just unfair when someone who deserves something doesn't get what he deserves.

That snake-bastard number two never returned. You might wonder why… well, let's just say he was murdered. Yep, murdered. Killed with my own bare hands. It's laughable, really. How someone who betrays a whole village gets killed by one girl. A _girl_, can you believe that? It still makes me laugh when I think about it. Naruto always frowns whenever I start laughing about it – it was always a touchy subject for him.

"He was still our friend, you know." He would mumble quietly, looking down at his feet. It would make me frown out of my own will, so I would take his hand and give him a kiss on cheek. That always calmed him down enough to be his old self again. I only brought that subject up as a joke, or if we were have arguments – but that would only be if it slipped our accidentally. I never meant anything by it, and Naruto knew that – it was always a touchy subject.

Now, as husband and wife, we rarely bring up that subject, because we both know not to. It's funny how people can have these unbreakable agreements which were never even spoken off. When you look at someone, you just know not to say or do something. That's how it is with us.

Aishiteru, Naruto.

And I know you love me, too.

* * *

**That was probably the most… ugh… _fluffiest_ thing I have ever written! I dunno, it just came to me while I was brushing my teeth… I have a strange mind.**

**Hehe! Tell me what you think! Should I write a sequel, delete and start the damn thing over?**

**Oh, and I _am_ working on Twenty One Hours. I'm just waiting for an inspirational moment. I've been having a lot of these moments, but they just happen at the wrong time, at the wrong place and about the wrong things. Ugh… forgive me! I AM TWYING! **

**Oh, and aishiteru means ' I love you'.**

**I chose Kakashi to sing 'Never Let Go', because Bryans Adams stora sounds like Kakashi-sensei? Doesn't he? Listen to the song and you will understand. Good song, na... good song...**


End file.
